Brackenpelt
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit= Unknown |warrior=Brackenpelt |rogue=Brackenpelt |mother=Petalfur |father=Mallownose |brothers=Jayclaw, Owlnose |mentor=Unknown |app=Gorseclaw |livebooks=''A Vision of Shadows, ''Tawnypelt's Clan, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown }} Brackenpelt is a tortoiseshell she-cat with a shredded ear. Brackenpelt is a RiverClan warrior under Mistystar's leadership in the lake territories. She was born to Mallownose and Petalfur alongside her brothers, Jayclaw and Owlnose. Brackenpelt was taken prisoner and tortured by Darktail and his Kin and recovered in ThunderClan. She mentored Gorseclaw. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow : Shattered Sky :When the Kin has just taken over RiverClan, Brackenpelt is seen with a shredded ear and holding up a front paw as she totters upright. Despite Mistystar's clear reluctance, Darktail keeps the injured as the Kin's prisoners. Brackenpelt, Mintfur, Icewing, and Reedwhisker are all kept under guard in a bramble thicket and demanded to swear an oath of loyalty to the Kin. They initially refuse, but after days of being tortured with starvation, they eventually, and reluctantly, give in. Darktail, however, continues to starve them for his own amusement, only feeding them a couple of scrawny mice, which is barely enough for even just one hungry cat. :Brackenpelt is later seen trying to groom herself, but the act of turning her head seems to exhaust her. She gives some feeble licks before flopping down, panting. Brackenpelt thanks StarClan when she sees Violetpaw has brought a vole, mouth starting to water. Mintfur declares Darktail is the cruelest cat he has ever met but Brackenpelt tells him to be quiet. Giving a warning prod, she reminds him that Violetpaw is one of Darktail's cats, but Mintfur insists he still doesn't care. :A fight in the RiverClan camp breaks out, involving the prisoners and some rogues. Despite their bad health and shape, the captured warriors fight bravely, and manage to break free. Alderheart notices some fur missing off Brackenpelt's body when he checks out their wounds. Darkest Night :After escaping from Darktail's rogues, Brackenpelt is recovering, alongside the rest of her Clanmates. Flanked by Lakeheart and Mallownose, the weakened and thin RiverClan cats are watched carefully by those around them. She joins Lakeheart and Owlnose in a debate over prey, and the RiverClan cat is seen glaring at Molewhisker, who, despite claims from RiverClan, states that there is more than enough food to go around. :Brackenpelt's leader, Mistystar, soon returns, and tells her RiverClan warriors that she hopes they are getting along well, as ThunderClan has shown them a great deal of kindness. In response to this, Brackenpelt and the others do not make eye contact with Mistystar and do not reply. River of Fire : The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw : In the ''Super Editions ''Bramblestar's Storm :Although unnamed, she is mentioned at a Gathering by Mistystar as one of Petalfur and Mallownose’s new kits. Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope : In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan : Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Petalfur: Father: :Mallownose: Brothers: :Jayclaw: :Owlnose: :Grasspelt: :Pricklekit: :Sneezecloud: Aunts: :Nightsky: :Breezeheart: Grandmothers: :Icewing: :Graymist: Grandfather: :Mintfur: First cousins: :Splashpaw: :Fogpaw: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes External links * * Notes and references de:Farnpelz (FC)ru:Орлянка (Речное племя)fr:Brackenpeltfi:Brackenpelt Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:RiverClan cats Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Minor characters Category:Darktail's cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Rogues Category:Darkest Night characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Mentors Category:River of Fire characters Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Tawnypelt's Clan characters Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters